Fire and Ice
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Fire...attacked...me," Elsa said before passing out. Elsa was attacked by an unknown source of fire. Unfortunately, there is a Fire Queen a few islands away, and it seems like she wants Elsa dead. The Fire Queen is named Burn, but what everyone doesn't know, is that Burn is being controlled by Hans... Who really is Burn? What will happen to Elsa? (I will be rewriting this story)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my very first Frozen story! I hope it turns out good! Everything takes place after the movie! **

A particular Snowman ran the hallways of the Queens' Castle, a cloud of snow also following above his snowy head.

Another someone was following the living snowman. A Reindeer named Sven was also following him. And reindeers are a no policy in the Queens' castle.

Sven snorted and hummed, poking Olaf. "Oh hi, Sven! What are you doing here?!" Olaf said, smiling. He hadn't noticed the animal was following him.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," Olaf whispered, and the animal smiled happily.

A loud bang came across from the hallway, causing both the snowman and the reindeer to stop.

"What was that?" Olaf said, walking towards the direction of the noise. Sven picked up Olaf and placed him on his back, and they both ran down the hallway.

After a few moments, Olaf and Sven saw what had caused the loud bang.

"Elsa!" Olaf breathed, hopping off of Sven and walking towards the Queen who was on the floor, moaning.

Olaf waddled over to the Queen and placed his branch fingers on her back.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Olaf asked, glancing around for Anna, Elsa's sister.

Elsa tried opening her eyes, but she winced in pain. She tried to speak, but it only came out as mumbles.

"Elsa?" A voice from behind them called. Olaf glanced and saw Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, running over to her sister. Kneeling down beside the girl, Anna glanced up to Olaf.

"What happened to my sister?" She asked worryingly, and noticed Elsa was trying to get up but failing.

"I don't know. Sven and I were walking to see you and we heard a loud bang," Olaf replied, patting Elsa.

"Elsa, did you fall?" Anna asked, leaning down to her sister.

Elsa shook her head, and she pressed her hands on the ground. Ice floated from her hands and onto the floor, and she stopped it before it could go any further.

"F-Fire…attacks…me…" Elsa mumbled, sitting up on the wall. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grabbed her dress in her right hand and gestured it to Anna.

Anna glanced down at it and gasped. The tip of the dress was burned to crisps, black all over. Her beautiful blue dress was ruined as well! Something had made this.

"Fire…" Elsa said, sighing.

"Something attacked you with fire?" Anna asked, frowning. Her sister nodded painfully, and then she suddenly went limp.

"Elsa? Elsa!?" Anna asked, panicked as she tried to wake the Queen up.

"Anna it's okay! I think she is just unconscious. We need to get her to the bed so she can rest," Olaf said calmly, trying to lift Elsa up. Anna got up and pulled her sister by grabbing her shoulders. She pushed the door open with her back and dragged her sister, amusingly, to her room.

Plopping her sister on the bed, Anna sighed in exhaustion and fell onto the floor.

"Wow, that was really hard," She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yea, but what bothers me is that…what was she talking about? Fire attacking her?" Olaf said in a low voice, sitting down next to Sven.

"I know. I don't see any fire anywhere," Anna replied. Olaf chuckled happily.

"She was probably imagining things. Being Queen is hard you know," Olaf said, petting Sven's nose and nuzzling him.

"Maybe…I just hope she wakes up feeling okay," Anna said in a scared voice.

**Author's Note: Okay, I am getting off to a good start. Please review! Thanks! And yes, something is not right with Elsa. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna, Olaf, and Sven walked out of the Castle that belonged to Anna and Elsa. Everyone was walking and minding their own business.

"Let's give Elsa some time to rest. She will probably feel better after she wakes up," Anna said, glancing back at the doors. Olaf smiled at Anna, noticing she was worried.

"Don't worry," he said, patting her side. "Everything will be alright. She will wake up and probably not remember anything and be back to normal, using her ice to help people", Olaf soothed, walking ahead.

"Well, Sven and I are going to search for Kristoff, and we will see you later!" Olaf said as he and Sven walked down the path, and they soon disappeared out of sight.

Anna sighed sadly and slowly glanced back at the castle. Her sister will be okay. She knows she will.

However, little did Anna know that her sister's life is in danger.

And Elsa passing out was the first stage of it all...

From inside the castle, Elsa moaned in her sleep, suddenly feeling...hot.

Gasping and sitting up, the Queen glanced around in confusion. Why was she in bed?

"Anna?" Elsa asked, as if her sister was still there.

The Queen got up from the bed and looked down at her dress. It had burn marks all over the blue dress, from the tip at the end to the top. "What...my dress?" The girl asked in total confusion. "Who burned my dress?" She asked to no one in particular.

Getting frustrated, she went into her closet to get some other clothes. There was another blue dress, which Elsa picked out.

After the Queen changed, she stepped out of her room.

Suddenly, a wave of heat met the Queen. "It's really hot..." She breathed as she continued to walk down the hallway. The heat got even stronger in a few seconds, and the Queen suddenly stopped.

She leaned against the wall looking faint. Breathing in harshly, the Queen closed her eyes as dizziness surged through her head. This heat wasn't regular heat. It was deadly heat. And an Ice Queen in a heat wave is not a good combination.

Elsa moaned and slowly fell onto the carpet floor, sweat running down her face. Elsa glared at her hands, and her eyes widened when her hands started to form ice on the ground. Then, watching in disbelief, the ice on the floor melted.

"Anna," Elsa cried out, watching as her ice powers slowly melted on the ground. She needs to be in a cooler area. Fast!

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed louder, ice starting to form around her and then melting into water.

Elsa heard footsteps running in the hall, but she didn't know where they were heading. Elsa's vision blurred as the heat grew stronger, and the Queen fell onto her side.

Elsa saw someone running towards her, but the Queen's vision blocked out.

"Elsa! Oh no, no, are you alright? Queen Elsa?" A voice echoed in Elsa's hearing.

Elsa panted harshly as the heat overwhelmed her body, making her ice powers fade helplessly and making her sweat.

Then, ice exploded everywhere. Ice waves pulsed from Elsa's body, and the whole entire hallway turned into ice. The person who was near Elsa jumped back in surprise and shock.

"I'll go get help, Queen Elsa!" The person said, and ran away from the Queen.

Elsa cried out in pain, trying to get up. The heat got even stronger. She needed to go somewhere cooler. She needs water. Something to cool her down!

Elsa pushed herself up onto her knees and lifted up a hand. She blasted a river of ice and it turned into snow, and the Queen tried lying down next to it. But the snow melted quickly as ever.

"H-Help!" The Queen cried out in horror, sweating to death probably. Well, not really.

Suddenly, the heat stopped. Everything vibrated in the air and then the temperature returned back to its normal self.

At the same time, Anna ran towards her sister in panic.

"Elsa! What are you doing? Elsa?" Anna breathed, and realized her sister wasn't answering.

"Elsa...?" Anna asked, looking down at her sister...

"ELSA!" Anna screamed when she saw her sister's face.

The Queen's face was pale, her eyes wide, and she was panting harshly as if she was struggling to breathe.

Anna cried under her breath and turned her head. "Get medical help! Something! My sister is not feeling well!" Anna cried out, turning back to the fallen sister.

"Elsa...? Stay with me..." Anna whispered, watching helplessy as her sister struggled to keep awake.

From what Elsa was seeing and hearing. Her vision was black. Everything. She didn't even know Anna was there. And her hearing was blanked out. A strange noise echoing in her ears.

Anna watched as groups of people rushed towards them and they were all shocked to see Elsa like that. Anna was forced away from her sister as the people surrounded Elsa, trying to help her.

Anna felt tears beaming in her eyes, and she looked away sadly, and she rushed to the outside of the Castle, sobbing for her sister's condition...

Author's Note: Okay. The reason the story is the way it is right now is because I want all ages to read this. A lot of young kids love frozen and are on fanfiction and they are probably reading this story! That's why I am making the conversations of the people shorter and having one line at a time so it can be easier for the kids to read. But it is also still for teenagers as well! :) So please stop posting those comments like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa shivered in shock. She still couldn't see anything. Her hearing had cleared out, but it was still muffled.

Anna was lying next to her sister. She did not want to leave her sister alone just in case the thing happens again.

Anna wrapped an arm around the Queen, trying to calm her down, and Anna winced at how much her sister was shivering.

Scooting closer to her sister and pulling her in with her arm, Anna hugged her frightened sister.

What will happen to Elsa now? Will she ever get better?

Suddenly a knock on the door caused the Queen's sister to jerk in surprise.

She turned her head at the door and glanced at Elsa. Getting up from the bed, Anna walked over to the door and opened them slowly, and was surprised to see Olaf and Kristoff.

"I got here as soon as I could," Kristoff panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Uhh...I never called anyone," Anna said, tilting her head.

Kristoff stopped panting and glared at the Princess.

"What?" He said. "You called me."

"No I didn't," Anna said.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Olaf said you did!"

"No I did not!" Olaf protested.

"Yes you did," Kristoff snapped back.

Olaf chuckled, "Aww okay, I did. But Elsa is okay, right?" Olaf asked, concern in his eyes, turning his attention and gaze to Anna.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yep, she's okay. She is asleep. Well, uh, not really asleep, but, she isn't responding," Anna explained sadly.

"Well, that means she's alive. That's all that matters," Kristoff said, looking at Anna.

Anna nodded happily and smiled at both of them.

"So..." Anna said, unsure of what they should talk about now.

"Can we come in?" Olaf asked, peeking inside.

"Uh, I'm not sure. If she was able to speak she would probably say no," Anna said.

"Well she is not saying anything now," Olaf replied, glancing at the girl.

Anna sighed and glanced back at Elsa, before turning to the other two.

"Okay, fine. But don't make any noise."

"Uh, I prefer not to come in. Anyway, I gotta go look for Sven," Kristoff remarked, stepping back.

"Oh, uh, okay then. Well, I will see you later, I guess," Anna replied, chuckling nervously as she slowly stepped back inside.

"Okay, see you later," Kristoff breathed before running down the hall.

Anna closed the doors and sighed. Then she noted that she didn't see Olaf come in.

"Olaf?" Anna asked, glancing around for the snowman.

Anna turned around and sighed in releif when she saw Olaf sitting on the floor on the side where Elsa was.

"She's really sick," Olaf concluded, watching the Queen from the floor.

"Yes I know. They've done everything they could to help her. We just have to wait for her to recover on her own," Anna said, sitting down on a chair.

Olaf sighed and watched the cloud of snow above him showered snow flakes on his snowy body.

"Well, when she does get better, I would say for her to at least stay inside for a day or two. Just to be extra sure, if you know what I mean," The snowman stated, getting up and walking to the window.

"Because we need the Queen to keep things in order. These people are just crazy, getting into problems every single day! And now with the Queen temporally sick, it had gotten worse!" Olaf protested in frustration.

"Well, that's how people are," Anna sighed, looking around the room.

"I still don't get it. Why is my sister going through this? Maybe there's a cure or something?" Anna whispered to herself, thinking in thought.

"How about chocolate? You sisters love chocolate," Olaf suggested.

"We do love chocolate but it's not a cure. And anyway, we try to avoid them a lot," Anna replied, remebering about the chocolate in her room.

"Well, let's brainstorm what can help Elsa recover," Anna said, glancing at her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

The island was boiling in heat. Animals couldn't survive in this heat, so they have migrated to another island where it wasn't so hot.

A large tower stands on the island itself, heat radiating from it. Inside, its frighteningly scary furniture poses as decorative things for the castle. There was an upstairs to the second floor, and another upstairs for a third floor.

At the very top of the castle was an open space that someone could walk on and enjoy the beauty of the island out in the open.

A teen girl, the same age as Elsa, stood there. She was wearing the same type of dress that Elsa had, only that Elsa's dress was blue and this teen's dress was red with sparkles decorated on it.

She had bright red hair, and she also had red eyes. Really strange for a teen.

But this teen girl had something special. Something evil.

Something that will destroy the Ice Queen.

But she isn't just a regular girl.

They call her, the Fire Queen. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I want her dead," a female voice echoed. A man glanced at the woman.

"Uh, how do you wish for her to die?" The man asked in a nervous voice, shrinking back at the Queen.

"Any possible way. Cut her throat open, drown her, slaughter her! Any way that can be done." A long silence creeped in the hallway.

"Actually," the Queen whispered, glaring at the man. "Bring her to me. And don't let anyone follow and trespass in my castle."

The man nodded in fear and turned around, running down the hall to somewhere.

The angry Queen clenched her fists.

"I am the only Queen in this world. The Queen of fire. And Ice will not stop me," the Queen breathed harshly, glaring out the window.

"And ice cannot be in heat. Or else it melts," she chuckled, imaging the Ice Queen crying in pain.

"Even though she is weak now, I need her to be so weak she can barely breathe," the Queen hissed, raising a hand.

Flames sparked from her hand and fingers and it exploded in burning sparks of fire. She raised her other hand and then a smoke floated around it, and it went inside the flames.

"A touch of toxic poison, and finished," she said, watching the toxic fire float around her hand.

Then, she closed her eyes and thought about something. As if she knew where Elsa was...on her bed, slowly recovering but still sick from the deadly heat. And it was about it get worse once the Fire Queen released the poison fire towards Elsa.

The Fire teen then knew where Elsa was. Then she pushed the fire toward, and it floated in the air.

"Suffocate the Ice Queen," she murmured, and then the fire dissapeared to search for Elsa.  



	6. Chapter 6

The cloud of poisonous heat made way into Elsa's room. Luckily for the Fire Queen, there was no one in the room except Elsa.

Olaf had to go somewhere and Anna went to get some fresh air.

And Elsa was all alone with the cloud of poisonous and toxic heat. The red flames spread out in the room, and the temperature started to rise up above Elsa's need of temperature for her Ice conditions.

Elsa shuffled a bit, rolling over to the other side of the bed, starting to feel uncomfortable with the temperature.

Then, the toxic heat entered her body and suffocated her lungs.

Wheezing out harshly, Elsa snapped open her eyes and coughed out in panic, the toxic burning her inside.

She screamed out in agony, falling to the ground and thudding her head on the ground. Coughing out harshly as her face turned a bright red and a mixture of blue from no oxygen, Elsa choked on the heat, and she pressed her hand on her chest.

Her other hand touched the floor and ice froze that part, then Elsa fell back on the floor lying down.

Panting harshly, the Queen then stopped breathing, limp on the ground. 


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa realized she was not breathing. Placing her hands around her neck, the Queen tried to breathe, her face turning blue.

Suddenly, the Queen took in a breath, gasping hardly. Trying to catch her breath, her blue face turned back to her regular pale color, and then the toxic fire entered her again.

Sweat ran down her forehead, and the Queen moaned in pain. She slowly raised a limp hand in the air and blasted a large, large ice and snow pile, the height of her bed.

She slowly crawled towards it and held it in her hands and head, but it started to melt.

Elsa watched in fear as her snow melted and it wet the floor. The Queen gasped as the room turned boiling, steaming hot.

"Too...hot...need...water..." Elsa breathed, closing her eyes in pain.

Trying to crawl to the door, the Queen glanced around and her vision started to black out.

The Queen's breathing started to get raspy everytime she gasped a breath, and she slowed down as she went to the door.

She suddenly felt her skin itchy as the heat burned it, and she cried out in pain as the heat got even stronger.

She glanced at the table and gasped when she saw a glass of water. Cold water at least would help her. Turning away from the door, the sister reached for the glass and managed to grasp it. She trembled as she brought it to her lips and she drank it, the cold running down her throat.

The Queen suddenly felt relieved and she struggled to get up. She growled angrily at whatever was causing the heat.

Then the Ice Queen blasted ice everywhere, trying to stop the heat from killing her.

But the heat was stronger. She watched in horror as the ice she created all dissapeared and her eyes saw a ball of fire fly towards her.

Then it hit her face. She fell back and hit the floor hardly.

And she wasnt moving at all.

There was a bad burn scorch on the Ice Queen's cheek, and her eyes remained closed. She took in raspy breaths and the room got even more hot by the second.


	8. Chapter 8

"Find the Queen, inject her with the needle, and bring her alive to the ship."

Everyone nodded to the person who had spoken and started walking towards Elsa's castle. There was only five people who come from the Fire Queen's island.

To kidnap Elsa.

The five people sneaked in through the window instead of the front door, since they might get caught. And taking a shortcut to the Ice Queen's room through a window is much easier.

They opened the window slowly and it creaked loudly, and each person jumped through one by one.

Elsa was on the other side of the room, beside her bed, unconscious.

They crept towards her and were surprised how she had looked like.

Elsa was very pale due to the heat and she had a burn mark on her cheek.

One of the persons kneeled down next to her arm and grabbed it, and he took out from his pocket a needle filled with clear liquid of some sort. Holding her arm firmly, he carefully injected it into her arm, and he pulled it out and wrapped the area with a cloth.

Then they tied her arms and legs together and lifted her up, taking her to the window.

Elsa was brought to the ship, and no one noticed.

Elsa has been kidnapped. 


	9. Chapter 9

They had been watching her for a while now. No movement at all from her. Not at all.

Now they were all feared. If the Fire Queen finds out that she is not alive, she will murder them all.

Hours had passed and the boat was close to the Queen's island. It was also sunset as well, the bright sun setting over the horizon.

After twenty minutes of traveling in the boat, they finally got to their destination.

Elsa was taken to a dungeon, and they left her there, her hands chained up with metal so she couldnt attack anyone. No one even bothered looking at her injuries.

A few, silent moments passed...

Suddenly Elsa started to move. She fluttered open her eyes, confusion hitting her. She sat up, glancing around. She didn't feel pain from her burn mark yet since she has just woken up.

Elsa yelped in pain as the scorch started stinging. She pressed a hand there, but it only hurt even more

"Anna...?" Elsa mumbled when she saw the bars. Did someone lock her? The QUEEN was locked up? Did she lose control again? What did she do to deserve being caged?

Elsa struggled to get up but managed to do so. She limped towards the bars and peeked out.

This doesn't look like the cages in her castle.

"Hello? Someone?" Elsa said, her voice echoing in the tunnel. She blinked, noticing something red moving in the dark, coming towards her.

Elsa then realized it was a woman, the same age as her, in a red, flaming dress. Elsa stared wide eyed at her as she stopped in front of her cage.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Elsa started, stepping back.

"My name is Burn. The Fire Queen." The Queen introduced, smirking.

Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusion, looking her up and down.

"F-Fire Queen? W-What do you mean...?" Elsa asked, stepping back.

Burn rolled her eyes and decided to show her what she meant. Raising her hands, she picked up a log of wood.

She flicked her hand towards it and then it lit up with fire.

Elsa was shocked. She just lit up that log!

"That...means... I'm not the only one..?" Elsa breathed, earning a nod from the other Queen.

"Two Queen, with different elements. I shall be the only one with special powers. And you will not exist in a few minutes," the Fire Queen hissed, banging the door open to go after Elsa.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa wailed in pain as fire surrounded her. The Fire Queen pressed her hand towards the Ice Queen, and fire exploded everywhere. Elsa was losing control over her own powers. Ice pulses around her, not liking the heat at all. Queen Elsa glanced at the enemy and fell onto her side in pain, her hair catching on fire. She quickly put it out with snow, wincing as the fire touched her leg.

The Queen of ice got onto her feet, and glared at the Fire Queen. She stomped her foot on the gravel ground, and ice pulsed in all directions, knocking down the Fire Queen. Recovering quickly, Anna's sister blasted ice towards the Fire Queen, but Burn blocked it off with her fire.

The two Queens forced their magic harder, and fire was winning...

Elsa couldn't withstand the heat. Her forehead melted with heat, and she slowly lost control of her ice power. Suddenly, fire struck her chest powerfully, and Elsa fell on the floor, banging her head on the gravel floor.

Burn chuckled and walked over to Elsa, holding a fire ball in her hand, raised in the air, ready to destroy Elsa.

Elsa gulped, and she glanced at the corner of the room. It was large and big enough for something she had in mind.

Elsa dragged a weak arm towards the corner. She flexed her fingers and ice slowly floated from her palm, swirling around the corner. It piled higher and higher into a familar and furious thing that made Elsa feel powerful.

There, now standing behind Burn, was Marshmallow the giant snowman. 


	11. Chapter 11

Marshmallow the giant Snowman growled angrily at Burn.

How DARE she hurt his Ice Queen? Marshmallow took in a deep breath and roared angrily, and Burn yelped in surprise and fear, turning around to face the angry creature.

Marshmallow clawed towards the Fire Queen, but she shielded herself with fire. It burned the snowman's snowy arm and he got even more angrier.

Burn reached her hands towards Marshmallow, causing heats and waves of fire towards him.

Marshmallow screeched in pain, stepping back.

"Marshmallow..." Queen Elsa managed to breath out in a weak voice, "go to...Arendelle, and...get help..."

Queen Elsa waved her hand again and wings formed on his back so he would be able to fly there.

Marshmallow roared in anger at the Queen of fire, but was once again pushed back.

"Go...Go!" Elsa said, wincing at the fire.

Marshamllow roared, and he made a huge hole in the wall. He jumped through the hole and spread his wings, flying quickly towards Arendelle. The Fire Queen growled angrily and grabbed Elsa again, throwing her against the wall.

"I will finish you now before-" The Fire Queen stopped her sentence.

A screaming head flew into the hole and hit the Fire Queen's head, making her trip to the side. Two smaller white objects flew in as well.

Elsa perked her head up and glanced at it.

"Olaf!" Elsa breathed happily, watching the snowman put himself back together.

"Elsa!" Olaf said, rushing over to the hurt Queen.

"Oh no, you don't look well!" Olaf panicked, and he rushed over to the hole.

"Clear!" He yelled.

Suddenly Marshmallow appeared holding two humans.

Anna and Kristoff!

They hopped off of Marshmallow.

"ELSA!" Anna screeched in horror, rushing over to her pale sister that was laying on the floor.

Suddenly, a large fire ball struck Anna's side of her head, and she banged against the wall next to her, falling to the ground.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in horror, reaching her hands out towards her sister. Burn glared at Anna.

She stalked towards Elsa, holding two fireballs this time.

"You're dead!" She hissed angrily, and Elsa watched in horror as the fireballs flew towards her face.

Then everything blacked out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was dark. Pitch black dark. Elsa blinked open her eyes, and all she saw was black.

"Queen Elsa? Are you alright?" A voice said in front of her. She recognized it was Kai.

"Kai? Where are you? Where am I?" Elsa breathed, starting to feel fear.

"No need to worry, Your Majesty. You perfectly safe. Can you see anything?" He asked, tilting his head.

Elsa shook her head, her eyes darting everywhere. "I...I can't see! Why can't I see?" She started to panick.

"Calm down, Your Majesty. Your vision is temporally blurred out. You will be able to see soon. For the moment, you are blind."

Elsa stopped. She was BLIND?

"Where is Anna?" The Queen of Arendelle stated.

"She is recovering from her state of condition. She will be alright. Would you like anything?"

Elsa shook her head. She didn't want to eat anything when her sister isn't there to eat with her. She needs to know if her sister is okay.  



	13. Chapter 13

Anna screamed in pain as the burn marks on her face stung continuously, and she struggled to get up. Kristoff was there with her, trying to calm her down.

"Anna! Calm down! You will be fine! I know it hurts, but you have to stay still, please," Kristoff soothed, holding Anna's cold hand.

He watched as the doctors treated her wounds, and each time they touched the Princess she would scream in agony.

Once they were finished, one of the doctors said to Kristoff,

"She will be alright. Just don't let anything cold or water touch the wounds."

Kristoff nodded in understandment and glanced at the Princess, who had calm down a little.

"Kristoff..." Anna mumbled in pain. Kristoff looked up at her.

"Yes, I'm here, Anna," Kristoff replied, and Anna tried moving her head.

"Where...is...Elsa?" She asked, glancing at the door.

"Elsa is resting. She will be fine. But you should stay here..." Kristoff said to her, glancing back at Sven who was a lucky reindeer that had permission to enter the room even when the Queen wasn't awake.

Sven snorted and tilted his head at Kristoff, then sniffed him.

"Sven, I don't have anymore carrots," the Ice delivery man stated, pushing his friend's snout away.

Sven whined and snorted in frustration, resting his head next to Anna.

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update this story! I will be continuing now! :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa blinked a few times, glad that her vision was returning back to normal. Bright light shined into her eyes, and she waited a moment to get used to it.

Sitting up on her bed, she glanced around and noticed she was still in her own room.

Now that she can see, she can go look for her sister.

Getting up from the bed, the queen headed towards the door, and she also passed by her morrow.

From the corner of her eye she saw something strange in the mirror. When she turned her head to look...

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, tears brimming in her eyes at what she saw.

Her face...it was...burned.

Elsa saw that her forehead had a bruised burn mark and her left cheek was crisped as well. It shocked the queen so much that she started to cry.

Her face was horrible. It was ruined. Eyes widened in fear, Elsa turned her head away, the sight making her head hurt. Maybe...

Maybe...it might heal on its own? Or, her ice powers can help make it return back to normal again?

Elsa quickly wipes away her tears and sighed, standing straight tall. She can't worry about this now. She has to go look for Anna.

Quickly leaving her room, the Queen traveled across her room over to Anna's. She didn't need to knock for permisson because Anna always let her come in if she wanted to.

She pulled the handle down and pushed toward, entering the room.

From inside, Kristoff glanced suspiciously at the door, and gasped at the sight of the Queen.

He immediately sat up from his chair, accidentally hitting Sven's nose. He bowed repsectfully and got up, surprised to see Elsa rush over to Anna without saying anything.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, placing a hand on Anna's arm, and her sister was asleep at the moment.

"Queen Elsa," Kristoff started, giving Sven a look of, 'Don't even touch her'. Sven was about to tackle Elsa because of happiness, but when he saw Kristoff he realized what he was about to do and stopped, smiling.

"Is she okay?" The Queen asked in worry, also gasping at the sight that her sister also has burn marks on her face.

"Yea, she'll be fine for now," Kristoff replied, glancing at Anna.

"What happened to...the Fire Queen?" Elsa curiously asked.

Kristoff chuckled to himself, "You should have seen it. When the Fire Queen was about to blast you, you passed out from being hit and after that...Your ice magic did something crazy!"

Elsa frowned. She never knew her powers could act on their own even when she was unconscious.

"Your Ice blasted her back in all crazy directions and boom, she dissapeared. Then we took you guys back here to get help," Kristoff finished, smiling.

"Oh..." Elsa breathed, observing Anna's face. Does that mean...the Fire Queen is gone forever?

Author's Note: I'm about to scream right now...sorry. It's so confusing, the way I am writing this story. Sorry about that. My next story will be better, I THINK. And this is not the last chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

"NOOO! UNHAND ME! LET ME GO!" A female voice echoed in the halls. She kicked her legs, trying to break free from a guard's firm grasp, but failed. She tried to attack him with fire but it was all burned out, because of the Ice Queen striking her back. Burn cried out in pain as she was thrown against the wall, and a hand pressed against her pale, hot neck. But it was not from the guard.

The male person pressed Burn against the wall, almost choking her. He glared into Burn's eyes. Using his other hand, he slipped it into his pocket and pulled out a needle with clear liquid.

Burn hissed angrily, sparks of burned fire forming at her feet.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER THE QUEEN, NO MATTER WHAT! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU COMMAND ME TO-"

The Queen was cut off.

The man stabbed the young woman's arm harshly, and she screamed out in pain. He injected it into her and he let her go, and she slipped onto the floor, suddenly going silent.

Right after the liquid was injected into her, Burn's pupils dulled out…almost like, in a friendlier, sweet hearted way. She stopped breathing harshly and her pupils tried to adjust to the light and to the way it was before.

Taking in a sharp breath, Burn, with innocent eyes, glanced around the room. Suddenly she yelped in pain as the unknown man pushed her to the side with his leg, kicking her.

"You FAILED! You did not do what I asked for!" The man hissed angrily, glaring at Burn, crossing his arms.

The Fire Queen tried to speak back, but she struggled. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I…I'm…sorry! I couldn't! She had an advantage…I can't kill her! You can't FORCE me too!" Burn said with hatred in her eyes, glaring back at the man.

The man growled angrily and hissed, "Since you didn't do it…I will sentence you to death. Just like your _parents_," he spat the last word out in disgust.

Fear and anxiety took over her face, and she whipped around to face him. "NO! NO! PLEASE, NO! I don't want to die! Please!" She begged, breaking down into tears.

"SHUT UP!" The stranger yelled, flinching at her loud voice. He suddenly grabbed the Queen and dragged her once more down the hall, somewhere the Queen didn't want to go.

Burn sobbed harshly, hope leaving her. There was nothing she could do now.

"That dose of medicine should have worked…" The man growled to himself. "When I put it in your body I had complete control over you. And since it did not work, I had you return to your normal self so you can suffer," the man finished.

Burn was suddenly yanked forward and she tumbled into a room, and she hit something creaky and made out of wood. She glanced up and gasped, her eyes widening.

There was a large wooden platform next to her. The entire thing was made out of wood and it had a rope hanging off from a bar at the top. Burn knew what was gonna happen.

Before she could move or do anything, the man grabbed her hands and yanked her back, and she fell onto her stomach, her hands being held by the man forward. Her hands were cuffed with the same cuffs that Elsa was trapped in during the great snowstorm.

She glared at the man as he proceeded to exit.

"You will die tomorrow. Good luck joining your parents," the stranger hissed angrily.

Burn broke down into sobs again, pulling the chains in anger and fear.

"I don't want to die! No, I can't!" She whispered, tears rolling down her face. Fire formed around her feet, indicating what she was feeling; fear, anxiety, sadness, and guilt.

Glaring at the gates, anger took over.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS…" She screamed, knowing the man was probably too far away to hear her.

"Oh, I already have. And I'll kill the Ice Queen myself even if that means it's the last thing I do," the man suddenly said, startling the Queen.

"Hans…you will not get away with this…" The Fire Queen hissed.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! SEE, I KNEW I WOULD MAKE THINGS INTERESTING! *Calms down* Okay! Here we are! Cliffhanger for you guys! Sorry, in a good and funny way! Also, if you didn't understand this chapter, I will explain right now. Burn is now revealed to be an innocent, sweet hearted and caring young woman. I said that she was younger, as a teenager, to trick you guys until this chapter came. The reason she was acting the way she did before, trying to kill Elsa is because she was being commanded by Hans to kill her, since he injected her with this poison that messes with your head. And now he cured her and is gonna sentence her to death, and Burn also says that he killed her parents. Until next time, folks! Leave reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

Gerda knocked gently on the Queen's doors, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes?" Elsa weakly answered, who was lying on her bed, trying to get rest.

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna is awake.," The woman informed. Elsa immediately sat up and got off of the bed, making way to the door.

Gerda stepped to the side and bowed, watching the Queen exit her room and walk over to Anna's.

Opening the door quickly and quietly, Elsa smiled in relief when she saw Anna sitting up on her bed, drinking some water.

Anna put the glass down on the table.

"Elsa!" Anna breathed happily, watching as her older sister ran over to her.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed back, hugging Anna tightly in relief.

"Do you feel okay?" The Queen asked as they broke apart from the hug, looking at each other.

The Princess nodded, glancing at her sister's face. Her smile faded when she saw the burns.

"Elsa, what happened to your face?" She asked in worry, her eyes darting at the burns.

Elsa sighed. "I got burned from the Queen. I will be fine, I think," Elsa replied.

"Okay..." Anna complies, and a few moments later she says,

"What happened to her...?" She asked, looking up at Elsa.

Elsa shook her head and said, "I don't know. It really doesbt matter, because as long as she isn't here, she wont hurt us," The Queen answered.

(At night)

The Fire Queen lay her head on the cold, hard gravel below her. She stared out of the window, watching the moon. She sighed and rolled over to her other side, the chains rattling as her hands moved.

Burn closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was useless. She could not sleep knowing she is going to die tomorrow.

She noticed a piece of wood across the room.

Why was there a piece of wood in here?

Taking in a deep breath, Burn blew fire towards the wood with her mouth, since her hands weren't usable. The wood lit up on fire and allowed her to see around the room and be warm.

"I wish my friends were here..." Burn whispered sadly, glancing at the fire.

A few moments passed, which turned into minutes.

A spark of bright light danced across the fire, alerting Burn curiously. Staring at the fire in confusion, Burn saw another spark pry off of the bright red flames.

Gasping, Burn sat up, observing the fire.

Suddenly, to Burn's surprise, a little head poked out of the flames, and it cocked its head to the side.

A big smile formed on Burn's face.

"Burnsizzle!" Burn cried in happiness, and an animal body showed itself out of the fire.

Carefully stepping out of the flames in excitement, Burnsizzle flapped her wings and ran over to her owner.

"Oh, my little Phoenix! I'm so happy to see you!"

Burnsizzle is a Phoenix made out of fire. She was created by Burn herself, the closest pet and friend Burn ever had.

The medium sized bird rubbed her head in happiness on Burn's side, flapping her wings in a joyful way.

"Where are the others?" The Queen asked, and Burnsizzle chirped, as if to say they were okay.

"Do you think you can get me out of these?" She gestured to the chains on her hands.

Burnsizzle cocked her head and climbed on top of one of the chains on Burn's left hand. Poking it with her beak, the Phoenix spread out her wings, and fire swirled around her claws, and it made the metal hot.

"Ouch! Wait, stop!" Burn said, feeling that the heat was burning her hand.

The bird stopped instanlty and hopped off, tilting her head in worry and confusion.

"I don't think it will work, Burnsizzle..." Burn pointed out sadly, sighing.

Burnsizzle cooed sadly and rubbed a wing against her owner's back.

"Hans forced me to kill Elsa. You know, the one I wanted to meet who has ice powers? She's the Queen of Arendelle, and I didn't want to hurt her. She probably doesn't trust me now..."

Burnsizzle gave a little bird gasp and cocked her head, listening closely.

"Wait...Burnsizzle, I have an important task for you. You have to be very careful," the Fire Queen started, looking up into her friend's red eyes. The animal nodded, indicating she understood the consequences and listened carefully.

"I need you to go find a blank, clean paper and a Quill, and bring it back to me. If you're spotted, remember to melt into the ashes, got it?"

Burnsizzle stood up straight and tall and nodded proudly, and she spread her wings.

She hopped off of the ground and let the calm air push her upwards, and she clicked at Burn before disappearing in mid air.


	17. Chapter 17

Burnsizzle lurked behind a chair, eyeing what she needed to retrieve for her friend.

The paper and quill was sitting on the table, and it seemed like no one needed it. No one needed it more than Burn.

Flapping up to the two items, the Phoenix landed next to them and crouched down, opening her sharp deadly beak. Clamping the beak around the paper, she lifted up to the air and hovered above the quill, then using her talons she picked the quill, and she was about to leave-

An arrow flew past Burnsizzle, almost striking her wing. Chirping in surprise, she glanced at the doorway and saw two gaurds aiming their crossbows at her.

They each fired arrows, and they barely missed the Fire bird.

Ducking behind a cabinet, the bird prepared herself to disappear into the ashes. Holding the pen in her talons and the paper in her beak firmly, fire swirled around her wings. The guards tried to fire, but the couldn't see with the fire blocking their vision from the bird.

Then, Burnsizzle dissaprared in thin air, taking the paper and quill with her.  



	18. Chapter 18

Burnsizzle quickly disappeared from the guards, confusing the two men. Where did it go?

What they didn't know, was that the bird was going to Burn.

Burn saw a bright light forming in the middle of the room, and she knew who it was. Burnsizzle appeared out of breath, and she hovered around the room for a bit before landing next to Burn happily.

"You got the items I needed! Good job!" The Queen exclaimed happily, and Burnsizzle chirped and placed the items on the floor. The bird wondered how her friend was going to write on the paper if her hands were chained.

"You're probably wondering how I'm gonna write if my hands are chained, aren't you?" Burn wondered, smirking at the bird. The bird smirked back and nodded, and Burn gave her a look.

Burnsizzle now remembered! Even if she was a bird, she can write too! Thank goodness Burn taught her how to write words with a quill.

Burnsizzle lifted up a foot and took the quill in her sharp, short talons, and hopped over to the paper. She placed the pen in a writing position, and glanced up at Burn, showing that she was ready to write down words.

"Okay, first, this letter is going straight to Arendelle, to Queen Elsa," Burn said, nodding.


	19. Chapter 19

"Period," Burn said, at the same time her friend jabbing a small dot at the end of the sentence.

The fire bird dropped the quill and folded the letter tightly together, like a kid rolling a piece of paper together and looking through it like a telescope. She wrapped her talons around the 'telescope paper' and made sure not to crumble it. She glanced at Burn, waiting for an order.

"Go take it to Arendelle. I'm sure they'll help us. Just try not to scare anyone. Straight to Queen Elsa," Burn explained, smiling at the bird.

The Phoenix nodded and nuzzled the girl happily, and she took off towards the window, and ducked outside into the sky night, Burn watching silently as the bird left.

Elsa sighed as she left the Meeting room. It has been such a long day, and the Queen was exhausted. Even though servants and guards told her to go to bed and rest, the Queen refused and insisted she do her job as Queen and attend to meetings and do her important tasks. Of course, it's understandable if the Queen is exhausted and she has every right to be. So now one really minded. It's not like Queens aren't supposed to be exhausted.

As Elsa walked through the hall, she was silently thinking to herself.

_Anna must be asleep right now…_ She thought as she glanced at her sister's doors that lead to her room. Opening the door quietly, Elsa peeked inside and smiled when she saw Anna asleep on her bed, sleeping normally like any person would do.

Closing the door, Elsa turned around and walked across the hall to her own room. She entered silently and closed the door again behind her, and she got ready for bed.

Climbing into the bed, Elsa gently laid her head on her soft pillow, closing her eyes. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

Burnsizzle flapped her wings quickly, trying to get to the Castle as quick as possible. The bird was five feet above the water, tucking her talons and the paper firmly against her belly. Currently, the bird wasn't on fire. It was almost like a normal bird that was red, but the reason she wasn't on fire is because she doesn't want any unwanted attention.

Burnsizzle narrowed her eyes as she stared carefully at the distance ahead of her, wondering if Arendelle is now in sight. It had passed about ten minutes and since Burnsizzle can fly extremely fast, it couldn't be too hard to get there in a matter of minutes.

Then, she saw Arendelle in the distance, a bright light shining off of it. Chirping in relief, the bird picked up the pace, watching as the island slowly got bigger and bigger.

Inside the Queen's room, it was very silent. The only sound you could hear was the steady breathing of Elsa, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, the warm covers over her body.

The bright moon illuminated the bedroom, allowing light for Elsa just in case she did wake up and would be able to see around the room.

A clicking sound was making way into the air, and it was coming from the window.

The window opened slowly, and another sound of breathing was heard.

_Click, click, click, _was heard as something waddled into the room and hopped from the window to the end of Elsa's bed. It crawled onto the top of the blankets and it had difficulty walking since Elsa was under the covers. Then, it waddled over to Elsa's pillow, facing the young woman's face, which had a calm and relaxed sleeping expression.

Apparently, the thing that was now in front of Elsa's sleeping face was Burnsizzle. She had made it to Arendelle, into the castle, and to Elsa! But the only problem was that the Queen was asleep. And the bird didn't want to startle her. But she had to wake her up somehow.

**Author's Note: Okay, so we all know Burnsizzle is going to wake Elsa up in a noisy way, and startle the poor Queen. For me there are so many ways to wake her up. I'm going to ask you guys for some ideas. Leave in the reviews how you want Burnsizzle to wake the Queen up! **


	20. Chapter 20

Burnsizzle cocked her head, staring at Elsa. She never knew Elsa would look _this _pretty. And very _similar _to Burn.

The Phoenix hopped onto the Queen's shoulder, gripping firmly so she wouldn't fall. Placing the paper gently next to the Queen, the Phoenix crouched down and looked at Elsa's face, which was now upside down since the bird's head was not upright.

The bird then noticed the two burn marks Burn had made. The bird instantly knew it was Burn's work.

Then, the animal poked Elsa's cheek repeatedly, trying to wake her up. Elsa fidgeted uncomfortably in her sleep, her face frowning at the odd movement. After a few more pokes, the bird still didn't get Elsa to wake up.

The bird jumped off of Elsa and flapped to a drawer. Spreading her wings, Burnsizzle lit up on fire, and the whole room lit up with red light. After thinking the fire and light would wake the Queen up, the bird stopped the fire and was now getting frustrated.

Flapping over to the bed next to Elsa, Burnsizzle took in a deep breath, puffing out her chest.

Then, Burnsizzle let out a long, high-pitched chirp that rattled the air.

Instantly, Elsa's eyes snapped open in shock and she screamed at the sudden noise. She was so scared that she fell off her bed.

Burnsizzle watched with wide eyes as ice crept up the walls from where Elsa fell.

Now feeling guilty, she waddled over to the edge of the bed and looked down, seeing a terrified Elsa.

Elsa stared at the bird in shock and fear, backing up against the wall. Standing up, the Queen of Arendelle was about to make a run for it. But before she could escape her room, Burnsizzle blocked her path and chirped, trying to look and act friendly.

Staring into Elsa's eyes, the bird cocked her head and hopped over to the bed, grabbing the letter and waving it to Elsa. The Queen gave a confused look at the letter and flinched when the bird dropped it in front of her, and Burnsizzle sat there, wanting Elsa to read it.

The young woman slowly grabbed the paper and stood up again, eyeing the bird suspiciously.

"What in the world are you?" She managed to ask in fear, and Burnsizzle let out a short squawk, nodding to the paper.

Elsa sighed and opened the paper, and she started to read the letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, _

_Hi, Queen Elsa. If you are reading this letter, I may be saved. I am the one who attacked you yesterday. The Fire Queen. I am very truly sorry. But I can't explain why now. My friend Burnsizzle, the Phoenix, the one who brought you this letter, is your guide to where I am being held caged. Please, I need help. If no one comes to rescue me, then, I will die tomorrow. Please help me. Burnsizzle will help you take you to where I am. Don't worry, she is very sweet and she understands everything. Good luck. And thank you. _

_Sincerely, Burn the Fire Queen _

Elsa was shocked after she read the letter. She was also confused. She didn't know what to do. Is this letter really from that Fire Queen? And why should she help her if she attacked her first?

Glancing at the direction where the Phoenix was, Elsa gently put the letter down next to her bed.

"You…can understand me?" Elsa asked Burnsizzle, and the female animal nodded proudly, flapping up next to Elsa.

"Well, that's nice," the Snow Queen responded.

"I want to help Burn," Elsa said, changing the subject to the letter. Burnsizzle chirped happily, hopping up onto a chair at a desk.

"I think it's best to go now. Stay…here, and don't go anywhere," Elsa said, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to get ready and…you'll just stick with me," Elsa finished, exiting the room quickly.

Burnsizzle cooed and sat down, waiting for the Queen to get ready. The bird hopes Burn will be rescued. And she will be rescued, no matter what it takes.


	21. Chapter 21

Burn had managed to fall asleep a while after Burnsizzle left to Arendelle. The fire had burned the wood to crisps and ashes, and no there was no heat in the room. In other words, Burn was _slowly dieing_. If she didn't get any heat soon, she would freeze to death. Actually, she _can _be exposed to cold temperatures. But her hands have that job. But now that they were chained up, she didn't get to control to protect herself from cold temperatures.

The young woman shivered, sparks of fire zapping around her legs. She moaned in pain as she rolled over to her other side, the chains making noise as she moved her hands.

Suddenly, the sound of a metal door opening rattled in the air. Footsteps echoed in the room where Burn was in, and they were crawling towards Burn.

A hand grabbed the Queen and startled her awake and she yelped in surprise. The chains on her hands were ripped off, and she was dragged towards the wooden platform.

"What are you doing!?" Burn asked in fear, being brought to her feet. She was forced to walk up on the platform and a guard pulled down a rope from above. Burn watched in fear as the guard turned to her and two hands grabbed both her arms. Two other guards were holding her arms down.

The guard with the rope came up to the Fire Queen, and brought the leathery rope up to her neck. He wrapped it around her neck tightly, and tied it into a tight, hard knot. Burn winced in pain as the rope applied strong pressure on her pale neck, and one of the guards turned to face her.

"Prince Hans will be very happy to watch you die. Your death will take place in a few hours," the guard hissed at her, and she watched with wide eyes as they left the room.

The Queen brought her hands up to the rope and tried to untie it, but it was no use. She was tied up helplessly.

"Burnsizzle has to come back soon…" Burn whispered to herself, sighing in sleepiness.

Burnsizzle let the cool air rush under her wings, flapping at a steady pace for the boat behind her. Yes, there was only one boat behind them.

In that boat was Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff and Sven, and apparently Olaf. Olaf had wanted to come very badly, trying to convince Elsa to let him go with them. Anna also wanted Olaf to come and she helped the little snowman convince her sister to let him up. And it ended up Elsa saying okay. Who could say no to an adorable snowman?

Extra people were guards on the boat, and there were five to ten guards on board.

Olaf carefully leaned off the boat, watching the water. His cloud of flurry was above his head, offering snow to keep him alive. Sven was gnawing on some carrots and Kristoff was eating a carrot next to him as well.

Anna had fallen asleep on a bench, and Elsa was keeping an eye on the ocean and the direction the bird wanted them to go.

The Snow Queen sighed, walking towards the bench where Anna was. Sitting down at the end, she watched the bird from there.

"Elsa?" A voice next to Elsa asked, and the queen glanced down, noticing Anna was awake.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, watching her sister sit up and lean back on the wall.

"Do you trust Burn?" Anna asked curiously, turning her head to glance at Elsa.

Elsa was surprised at the sudden question. She hadn't really considered that at all until now… Does she trust Burn? It was a really hard question.

"I don't know. Truth is…not really. She still hasn't explained why she hurt us…" Elsa replied softly, glancing at Anna. The younger sister nodded and sighed tiredly.

"Well, I'm sure she has a good reason…" Anna pointed out, stretching out her arms and legs.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't feel so sure about that," the queen answered back.

Burnsizzle started squawking from above very loudly. Elsa glanced at her in confusion and stood up, walking to the front of the boat.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked in a loud voice, trying to speak loudly for the bird to be able to hear.

Burnsizzle glared down at Elsa in fear. She swooped down towards the young woman and chirped, pointing her wing at something.

Elsa went further up to the boat and her eyes went wide at what she saw.

Then, she whipped around and shouted, "Take cover! We're under attack!"


	22. Chapter 22

Anna ran up to her sister in fear. "We're under attack?" Anna asked, and gasped when an arrow was coming towards her face.

Suddenly, the arrow stopped in mid-air, ice forming around the skinny stick, inches away from Anna's nose. It fell to the ground, ice shattering from it. She sighed in relief, thanking Elsa for saving her.

"Anna, stay back!" Elsa said, glancing at the three enemy boats surrounding their own boat.

Anna shook her head, refusing to obey. "No, I'm helping," she said, grabbing a cup of glass. She screamed when someone landed in front of her. It was an attacker!

Anna raised her hand and threw the glass at the attacker, and he screamed as it hit his face.

Anna pushed the guy off the boat, and he plummeted into the ocean.

"HA! Take that, random guy!" The Princess cheered, laughing. Suddenly, ice crept up on the walls, alerting Anna's attention. Whipping around, she saw her sister fighting off two enemy attackers.

Guards from Arendelle on the boat fought them off, and they all realized there were too many. People from the other boats started climbing onto the Queen's boat.

An attacker had a sword in his hand, and he was behind Elsa, creeping up on her, getting ready to strike. Just about he was going to swing the sword at Elsa; a Phoenix suddenly knocked the sword out of his hand and attacked him first, clawing his head with its razor sharp talons.

"ELSA!" Anna called out, and Elsa whipped around, noticing Burnsizzle attacking the guy. She put her hands in front of her, blasting a snowy wave of wind towards him.

Sven screeched in pain, trying to defend himself. A net suddenly flew towards the Reindeer, trapping him underneath it. He wheezed in terror as he was held down by two people, and he cried out to Kristoff.

"SVEN!" Kristoff cried, ducking as an arrow shot near him.

Suddenly, a scream from a familiar voice was heard.

"Elsa!" Anna cried in fear.

Everyone glanced towards the Queen. Elsa was trapped underneath an attacker's arm, and a knife was held up to her exposed neck, her head being held down, although they were both standing.

"You let us take the Queen with us, or she dies," the man holding her hissed through his mask, moving the razor-sharp blade closer to Elsa's neck, and she whimpered in pain.

_USE YOUR ICE MAGIC, ELSA! _Anna thought in anger and fear, staring at the blade's distance from her sister's neck. One cut and she'll be dead in seconds from blood loss…

"Let her go, please!" Anna begged, glaring at the man.

"If I wanted to let her go we wouldn't have been here in the first place, girl," the man hissed back at her, showing disrespectfulness at her.

The two attackers that were holding Sven let go of the nets, allowing the animal to stand up and run over to Kristoff in a flash.

Ice started to form around Elsa's feet, showing that the Queen was scared and nervous at the same time. Why weren't her powers protecting her?

"We'll be going now…since you haven't answered my question. Say goodbye, Your Majesty," he hissed into Elsa's ear.


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa gasped as she was pushed forward towards the ramp that led to the other boat.

"NO! You're not taking my-" Anna started, but was stopped as she heard something in the air. It sounded like…large wings flapping.

Anna glanced up and gasped, and Elsa and the guy stopped walking towards the other boat, glancing up as well in shock.

It was Burnsizzle. And she was on fire. Furious.

The Phoenix was BIGGER than before! Burnsizzle let out a long, high-pitched scream, and she slammed into the guy who was holding Elsa. He fell back in terror, releasing Elsa.

"INJECT THE QUEEN WITH THE NEEDLE, NOW!" He screamed randomly, and Elsa was about to run when someone grabbed her from behind.

The person who grabbed Elsa jabbed a needle into her arm, and she hissed in pain, yanking it away. But it was too late; whatever was inside the needle was already in the Queen's blood.

The angry Phoenix clawed the guy with the needle, and she blasted fire from her wings, burning the other boat next to them. She lowered herself towards the fallen attacker and picked him up by the arms, and she literally threw him across the boat to his own.

Anna caught her sister who was about to fall. "Elsa, Elsa?" Anna asked in pants, glancing into her sister's eyes. Anna's eyes widened when she looked into her sister's eyes.

Elsa's eyes were…glassed over. Anna knew something wasn't right…

"Elsa! Can you hear me?" Anna asked in fear, not wanting to lose her sister. Not again.

Elsa nodded quickly, but it seemed as if she was confused. _Very _confused.

While Burnsizzle attacked the bad guys, Anna helped Elsa get away from them.

The boat tipped over slightly, and the two sisters almost fell to the side, but Anna managed to keep them up.

Anna sat Elsa down on the same bench she was sleeping on. Elsa clutched her head in dizziness and squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing heavy.

The angry Phoenix watched as the enemy boat sailed away from them, and she landed on the Queen's boat, the fire on her body burning out.

Burnsizzle jumped in surprise when a white body started walking in front of her.

"Someone grab my butt!" Olaf called, his head lying on the floor. Burnsizzle nudged the walking body towards Olaf, picked up his head, and placed him back onto the rest of his body.

"Thank you!" Olaf happily said, and they turned their attention to the Queen.

"Elsa, answer me…" Anna pleaded, staring into Elsa's blue eyes. Elsa was not answering her sister, and that wasn't good.

"I think she's woozy, that's why she isn't responding," Anna concluded, watching as Elsa moaned in pain.

Burnsizzle hopped onto the bench and poked Elsa's shoulder, trying to get her back to normal.

Things weren't going good so far…


	24. Chapter 24

Burnsizzle kept an eye on Elsa as she continued to guide the boat towards their destination. The bird had a strange feeling about the Queen, as if she had seen these symptoms before.

Down below on the boat, Anna was with Elsa downstairs in a room, trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister. Sadly, the younger sister didn't know Elsa was dosed with some sort of liquid.

Anna gasped as an ice shard passed her and jabbed itself into the wall.

"Oh my god, Elsa! You almost impaled me!" Anna pointed out, glaring at the ice shard on the wall. Glancing at her sister, Anna walked over to her.

"How are we going to rescue Burn if you're acting like this?" Anna sighed, watching Elsa stare at the ceiling.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?" A voice called from above.

"Yeah?" Anna answered, glancing at the stairs.

"We have arrived," the voice answered.

"We have injected her with the needle, Prince Hans."

"Perfect. Now that she's under control, there's no telling what she can do with her powers," Hans hissed under his breath, folding a paper and putting it neatly inside a drawer.

"Now, all we have to do is wait until the Queen arrives. Once she's here, she'll be my weapon."


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa and Anna walked up to the docks. Anna had to help her sister up a little, even when the Queen was silent and woozy.

"Look, we're here!" Anna whispered at Elsa, trying to cheer her up. Elsa still didn't respond.

"Okay, I think we should abort this mission," Anna mumbled, and then-

Anna was pushed back by Elsa, and the Princess was caught by Sven.

"ELSA? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Anna shouted angrily, not realizing she was being loud.

Anna's eyes widened when ice started to form around her sister, and she gasped when she saw Elsa's eyes glaze over even more than before.

The Queen walked forward, ice following behind her on the ground.

"Elsa, stop! You're gonna get us seen!" Anna breathed as she grabbed her sister's arm.

Anna gasped as she got a better view of where they were. It was a giant castle, but it didn't belong to the Fire Queen. It belonged to Hans.

Elsa suddenly broke out of Anna's grip and bolted towards the doors of the castle, and they opened!

"ELSA, COME BACK!" Anna hissed, bolting after his sister. The Princess then heard hooves slamming into the ground, and she noticed Sven next to her, Kristoff on top.

"Climb on!" Kristoff said, reaching for Anna.

The girl grabbed his hand and was pulled on quickly, and the three chased after Elsa, leaving the guards from the boat behind.

Burnsizzle chirped as she flapped her wings to follow them, and she tried to stop Elsa from alerting anyone.

The Snow Queen turned a corner inside the castle, trying to find something. Or…someone.

But Sven was faster. The Reindeer neighed as he stepped on Elsa's cape, causing the young woman to stop in her tracks and be pulled back.

"Let me go!" Elsa hissed angrily, tugging on the cape.

Anna hopped off of the animal and ran to her sister.

"Elsa, are you out of your mind?" Anna growled, glaring into her sister's eyes. The Princess felt as if Elsa wasn't really there. As if she was completely another person.

"Snap out of it! What's wrong with you, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with her. Just that she's mine now," a voice hissed in the halls.

Anna and Kristoff whipped around to face whoever had said that. They gasped.

It was Hans.


	26. Chapter 26

Elsa suddenly fell to the ground, groaning in pain as Hans neared her. Anna gasped when she saw the man who almost killed her beloved sister.

"That's right, my dear Anna. Prince Hans is back," Hans said, glancing at Anna.

"Hans. What are you doing here?" The Princess asked, narrowing her eyes at the evil man.

The Prince grinned and glared down at Elsa. To Anna's shock and disbelief, Hans placed his foot on Elsa's shoulder, and pushed her down onto the ground harshly, making the Queen yelp in pain.

"HANS GET YOUR DIRTY FOOT OFF OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!" Anna commanded angrily, and Sven snorted in agreement.

After Anna had said that, Hans pressed harder down, and ice crept off of Elsa's body, showing pain. The man suddenly moved his foot off of the Queen and picked her up by her neck.

Bringing the young woman up, Hans glared into Elsa's glazed over eyes.

"You belong to _**me**_," Hans hissed under his breath and right after he said that, Elsa's faded eyes turned a dark purple.

Anna had had enough! Running towards Hans, she prepared to knock him down to the floor.

Suddenly, Elsa hissed angrily and lashed out towards Anna, knocking _her _to the ground instead.

Elsa bared her teeth angrily, her eyes pulsing with different shades of color. Anna watched with a terrified expression as Elsa pinned her shoulders to the ground.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled, and was about to run towards them when Elsa lifted a hand and blasted ice towards Sven and Kristoff, blocking their path.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled through the ice, banging on it with a fist, and Sven was ramming his horns against the ice, trying to break it.

Anna whimpered in fear as she stared right back in her older sister's face. Elsa growled under her breath, pinning the younger girl hardly against the ground, Hans looming over them.

"Surprise, Anna. My weapon hates you," Hans pointed out, grinning at Elsa.

"Elsa…?" Anna whimpered in fear, her heart racing quickly. "Elsa?" Anna asked in fear again. She was so scared she was close to crying.

"Now, your own sister will murder you. Right here, right now," Hans said.

Elsa, in a blink of an eye, brought her hand up to Anna's neck and pressed down hardly, slightly choking her sister.

"E-Elsaa…!" Anna choked out, struggling to breathe, staring wide eyed at her sister.

Elsa hissed angrily, her pupils narrowing into slits. Could human eyes even do that!?

Elsa was becoming a monster. And she is going to kill her sister.


	27. Chapter 27

Ice traveled up Anna's throat, slowly freezing the Princess's neck, making it hard for her to breathe properly.

From the other side of the ice wall, Kristoff was watching in horror as the Queen slowly murdered her own sister. Sven neighed angrily and didn't give up on trying breaking the ice, still smashing his horns on the ice, but failing to crack it.

Anna choked out gasps as her throat became sore and covered in ice. Her vision blurred as she stopped receiving oxygen. Then, Anna closed her eyes painfully and went limp…

Elsa narrowed her eyes amusingly as Anna died right there on the spot.

"ANNNA!" Kristoff wailed, watching as she died. No, she can't be dead!

Hans chuckled at how easily Elsa murdered her own sister. His weapon could do so much more than make snow sculptures and make kids happy with snow falling. His weapon can kill people.

Elsa stood up from Anna, glaring down at her angrily, her pupils thinning in and out.

"Come with me, Elsa," the Prince said to the Queen, and started walking down the hall, Elsa following behind him.

As they both disappeared, the ice wall melted away, allowing Sven and Kristoff to rush over to Anna.

"Anna…!" Kristoff whispered, glancing at the Princess' pale face. Noticing ice around her neck, Kristoff wrapped his hand around her neck, trying to melt it with warmth, but it didn't.

Sven cooed sadly, nudging Anna's head gently, trying to wake her up too.

Anna is gone…


	28. Chapter 28

Burn gasped, a horrible feeling creeping up her chest. Something didn't feel right to her.

Suddenly, the doors flung open, revealing Hans and someone else, Burn wasn't so sure.

Burn's eyes went wide when she saw the Queen of Arendelle enter the room behind Hans.

_She came to help me! But why is she showing herself? Hide Elsa! _Burn thought, but she changed her thought when she noticed Elsa's glazed over eyes that were purple instead of blue.

_Oh no…she's been caught…_ Burn thought in fear and sadness. _And I'm going to die…oh no…no! _

"Hello, there, Burn," Hans greeted, grinning at the fire Queen. The Prince went over to the lever, placing his hand on it as he let the Queen know he was going to pull it down.

"What did you do to Elsa…?" Burn hissed angrily, fire sparking at her feet. Hans chuckled.

"I gave her the same medicine I gave you when you were trying to kill her," the man said.

"Only…," Hans started again, grinning at Elsa as she twitched in pain. "It's a stronger medicine. Elsa is more than my weapon. She is a _**monster**__**.**_"

Burn gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. Elsa couldn't be that monster…

"Now, you're going to die. I already have what I need," Hans said, gesturing to Elsa.

Hans glanced down at the lever. Before he pulled it, Burn shouted out,

"Hans, don't pull that lever. Because even if I do die, something bad will happen to you, Elsa will be free, and whoever just died right now, will come back. Because of _me_."

Hans rolled his eyes. Then, he pulled the lever down, causing the platform that Burn was standing on to fall, and the Queen to choke on the rope.


	29. Chapter 29

Hans watched as his prisoner suffocated harshly on the rope, trying to grab the rope above her head and trying to lift upwards.

Elsa was watching too, but she wasn't paying much attention to _who _she was watching die.

Then, the young woman sniffed the air, and a hot, burning smell met her nose. Something smelled funny in the room. The Ice Queen glanced at the wall, ignoring Burn's suffocation, and gasped when she saw the wall was red.

Then-

**BAM! **

A yellow massive, angry creature exploded into the room, roaring in anger. Flames exploded from its giant body, and it spread out two gigantic wings, and it hissed at Hans, narrowing its eyes.

The creature's eyes widened when it spotted Burn, and the Fire Queen was staring back at it. The creature swung his razor-sharp talon on his wing towards the rope that was holding Burn, and it snapped in half, and the Queen fell, but was caught by the reptile's other wing.

Burn rubbed her sore neck and tried to catch her breath as the creature placed her on the ground.

"A…D-Dragon?" Hans murmured, stepping back in horror. The dragon whipped its snout around to face Hans and Elsa. He narrowed his eyes into slits angrily, and opened his jaws, revealing two giant fangs, razor-sharp teeth like glass, and a pink, long tongue.

The dragon roared angrily, and gas sparked deep in his throat. Han's eyes widened, and he started to run at the exit, leaving Elsa behind.

But the dragon wasn't aiming at Elsa, it was aiming at Hans!

The reptile blasted fire from his jaws, and Hans screamed in horror as he was burned from behind and fell on the ground, struggling to get up.

A loud squawking noise echoed in the room, and a Phoenix flew out of the hole from the collapsed wall. Burnsizzle!

She chirped angrily and flew straight towards Hans, her talons outstretched. She picked Hans up by his shoulders and flung him across the hallway, hissing angrily.

Hans fell onto the ground again and moaned in pain, trying to get up from the sudden fall.

The dragon turned to Burn, and growled happily, nuzzling the Queen.

"Firewing! Oh I missed you! You saved me…" Burn happily breathed, hugging the reptile's long snout.

Burnsizzle hopped onto the dragon's head and chirped happily, bouncing onto Burn.

"Burnsizzle! Ha, don't worry, you all saved me," Burn greeted the bird.

The Fire Queen stood up and glanced around for Elsa, and she spotted the Ice Queen on the floor, moaning in pain as she held her head.

Gasping, Burn ran over to the Queen, Burnsizzle on her shoulder.

"Elsa? Oh, uh, I mean, Queen Elsa?" Burn asked nervously, kneeling down next to her. Burn couldn't help but feel excited that she was actually meeting the Queen in person!

Elsa blinked repeatedly, shaking her head from the dizziness. Her purple eyes slowly faded, and started forming into blue pupils, and they weren't narrowed anymore.

Glancing up in confusion, the Queen glanced into Burn's red eyes.

"Are you alright?" Burn asked with a smile. Burn also couldn't explain that…she should know Elsa somehow from the past.

"What…where am I?" Elsa asked, glancing around the room in confusion.

"I'm Burn…the one you were coming to rescue."

"Oh, you are? Wait…" No wonder Burn looked so familiar! Standing up and backing away from her, Elsa had her defense up.

"No! It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you!" Burn stated, and Burnsizzle hopped over to Elsa, flapping her wings. It calmed the Queen a little.

"We have to-" Burn started, but was cut off when Elsa gasped.

"Where's Anna?" The Queen asked.

Burn's eyes widened in horror and she gasped as well, stumbling back. Firewing caught her before she fell with his snout, grumbling in worry.

_Flashback_

_There was a thunderstorm. The waves howled as they rocked the boat harshly. A little girl on the boat rushed over to her mama. _

"_Mama! I'm scared," the little girl sobbed, and the mother picked up her child, cradling her soothingly. _

"_There's no need to worry, Burn," the mother said, kissing the little girl's forehead. _

"_Why can't I ever see my sisters?" Burn asked, hugging her mother closely. _

"_Because your power may hurt them. Especially Elsa…" The mom answered sweetly. _

_Suddenly, the boat rocked harshly to the left. Shouts and screams were heard as the boat slowly turned over. They were doomed. _

"_MAMA!" Burn screamed as both she and her mother were closely falling over the edge. _

_The boat turned over completely, and everyone on board fell into the water. _

_Burn took a big breath as she plummeted into the water, holding onto her mother's hand as they sunk. Where is papa?_

_Suddenly, the girl started glowing a bright red, fire sparking from her hair underwater. _

_Yanking her mother upwards, Burn poked her head out of the water. A few moments later, Burn's mother gasped for air as she surfaced, and she held onto her small daughter. _

"_Where's papa?" Burn asked in fear, blinking at the storm. _

"_Kristina!" A voice called, and the Queen glanced forward, and saw her husband floating in the water, trying to get to them. _

"_Josef!" Kristina screamed, trying to get to him too with Burn. _

_Once the King reached them, they all huddled together, trying to stay afloat in the rocky waves around them. How were they even still alive? _

"_I know where an island is," Burn breathed, and her parents glanced at her. _

"_I can sense the heat of the island with my powers, mama and papa," Burn explained, and her parents looked at each other and nodded. _

"_Lead the way, Burn…" They said. _

_Flashback End_

Burn stared at Elsa with wide eyes. Breathing heavily, Burn felt tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly Burn ran towards Elsa, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her. She found her sisters…


	30. Chapter 30

She couldn't believe it. Elsa was her sister. Breaking apart from the hug, Burn said,

"I can't believe it…You're my sister!" Burn breathed happily, glancing at Elsa.

"No you're not, I only have Anna as my sister," Elsa answered back.

Burn was about to say something else when a reindeer came running into the room, wailing sadly.

"Sven? What's wrong? Wait, where's Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked, petting the animal.

Sven pointed to the hallway, running back and forth as he tried to get Elsa to come with him. The Queen followed him, forgetting about Burn.

The Fire Queen followed too, her two friends following as well behind her.

Elsa gasped as she saw Kristoff kneeling down next to Anna's deathly pale body.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, starting to speed walk towards them.

"Anna!? ANNA!" Elsa breathed, kneeling down next to the younger sister.

Tears welled in the Snow Queen's eyes, disbelief and horror in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her!?" Elsa asked in horror, glancing up at Kristoff.

Kristoff glared at Elsa. The Queen's eyes widened when she saw that he had been crying.

"She's…dead," he whispered, closing his eyes.

_She's dead_… the words echoed in Elsa's head. Staring at Anna with wide eyes, Elsa felt like she couldn't breathe.

"A-Anna…?" Elsa murmured, tears rolling down her face. The Queen's eyes slowly glanced down at the Princess' neck, and her eyes widened again in horror when she saw ice around her neck.

_Her_ ice.

She killed her.

From behind, Burn peeked out of the corner to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw Anna on the ground. She was the one who died.

"I have to save her!" Burn whispered to herself, and she climbed onto Firewing's neck.

The dragon hissed quietly and quickly walked down the hall towards the others, Burn gripping onto his horns so she wouldn't fall off, and Burnsizzle perched on the reptile's neck.

Stopping a foot away from Elsa who was sobbing quietly, the reptile lowered his snout so Burn can see them.

"I know how to save her…" Burn murmured softly, trying not to anger the Queen.

Elsa glanced up at Burn, and the Fire Queen gave her a sweet smile. But-

Elsa howled in pain, falling backwards onto the ground. Both Kristoff and Burn gasped, fearing something was wrong with her.

"Elsa?" Burn asked, frowning. The fire woman was about to get off of Firewing's long neck when-

Firewing roared in pain, shaking his head back and forth, Burn screaming in shock as she held onto the reptile's neck, trying not to be thrown off. The reptile leaped to the other side and whipped around, hissing angrily.

Hans was there. And he had a sword with him. And blood was dripping off of the metal blade.

Firewing whimpered in pain as he moved his tail towards his snout, observing the big wound on his tail. The reptile hissed at Hans.

Elsa was still yelping in pain for no reason.

"You will not escape, because my monster won't let you," Hans growled angrily, glaring at Elsa.

Elsa twitched, her eyes glazing over back into its purple color. The Ice Queen scraped her fingernails against the gravel, making a horrible eerie noise.

Kristoff and Burn watched in complete terror as sharp, long fingernails slowly grew out of Elsa's own fingernails, and Elsa let out another terrible scream as she gasped for air.

Then, Elsa's pale, smooth skin turned blackish, and acid-greed spikes popped out in rows along her back, shredding her dress, revealing her bare back.

Standing up limply, the Queen of Arendelle let out a growl, almost like a dog. The young woman bared her teeth, and now they were razor-sharp as broken glass. The rest of her body started growing strange, monster-like body parts, and Elsa was _gone_.

Standing in front of them all was an angry, giant beast, who now had two, crystal-white dripping fangs. The beast leered at Burn, Kristoff, Sven, and Burn's friends. They all took a step back.

"Monster," Hans said, grinning, pointing his sword at them, "destroy them."

Then, Elsa, or if it was even her at all, let out a high-pitched, terrifying scream, rattling the air around her. Burn and Kristoff covered their ears in horror, and Sven shook his head in pain as the noise entered his hearing.

Elsa took a tentative step forward, her long talons covering Anna's dead body, almost crushing her!

"NO! ANNA!" Burn screamed, not wanting her to be crushed. There was still a way to save her!

Burnsizzle squawked, diving under Elsa's foot and took a grip on Anna's arm, dragging her out quickly. The monster hissed angrily, lifting up its foot as it watched Anna move.

"Go, GO!" Burn yelped, tugging at Firewing's horns. The dragon yelped as the monster's paw swiped dangerously close to his snout, and he scrambled back, trying to get away.


	31. Chapter 31

Firewing roared furouciously at Elsa, and he tried to turn around to get his rider to safety. The reptile smashed his head against the wall, and it collapsed to the ground. He leaped out and into the outside world, the bright sun shining brightly.

The dragon jerked toward suddenly, his tail being caught by the monster. Burn, Kristoff, and Sven flew off of his neck, screaming in terror.

Burn pushed her hands out and blasted fire towards the ground, flames spreading over the area. She snapped her fingers and the flames melted into tiny, red, soft minerals, and they all landed in it.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Kristoff yelped, crawling out of the minerals. Sven agreed, snorting in dizziness.

Burn glanced up, and gasped when she saw Firewing and Elsa fighting to the death.

"STOP!" Burn begged, getting to her feet. The monster whipped its head around to glare down at Burn. She hissed angrily and bared her fangs, and then-

Burn screamed in pain as Elsa swiped her paw into Burn's vulnerable side. The Fire Queen violently flew across the area and landed roughly and disturbingly onto the concrete floor.

Firewing noticed this and bit down on Elsa's neck. The monster screamed and it stumbled back towards the boat Anna was on. Uh oh.

Black shadows escaped from Elsa's jaws, and the monster was pushed backwards, and it fell towards the boat. Elsa's poisonous sharp barb at the end of her tail injected into Anna's arm, and it brought her and the monster down into the water.

Burn. She couldn't breathe properly. Taking in extremely small sharp breaths, the young woman tried to move, but she couldn't. Her body didn't let her. Horrible, terrifying pain pulsed around Burn's side, and every time she breathed in it pulsed with pain.

Unable to hear properly as well, Burn watched as the boat and Elsa went down into the water.

All she wanted to do was yell, "THAT IS ELSA YOU'RE KILLING!" But she couldn't...

Suddenly, the monster climbed out of the water, whimpering in pain. Firewing stepped back, daring the creature to attack.

Instead, the monster started glowing a bright blue, and it slowly shrunk, its body disappearing as it did.

As this happened, Burn's eyes went wide when black smoke and shadows was coming from HER direction. The Queen slowly glanced down at her side, and she lifted up her dress to take a peek.

There it was. It was horrible. Blood seeped through her skin, claw marks splattered everywhere. But that wasn't was Burn was staring at in horror.

There was a black symbol that had three rings on her skin.

No...NO!

Black shadows seeped through her skin, and the Fire Queen noticed she was being dragged slowly towards the monster.

"No, NO!" Burn whispered, trying to cling on and stop herself.

"GUYS!" Burn whispered weakly, and it meant to be a scream.

Firewing saw Burn being dragged by an unknown force towards the monster.

He roared in shock and tried to catch her, but it was too late.

Burn was sucked into the monster, and both she and the monster dissapeared. And Elsa was now lying there, shivering in fear and in unconscious...

Burn is gone.

Kristoff gasped at the sight, and he glanced at where the boat used to be. His eyes widened.

A head poked out, gasping for breath. She swam towards the shore, coughing out ice from her throat.

ANNA!

Author's Note: Sorry if you guys are confused! Let me clear things up. The monster is gone, Olaf dissaprared but you don't know where, Elsa is back in bad condition, Burn is permanently GONE, or is she...? And Anna is ALIVE! She is alive because when the monster injected her with the barb, which can bring people to life. Please review! 


	32. Chapter 32

Anna coughed for breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to steady herself on the sand.

She groaned as she looked up, and she tilted her head in confusion when she saw Kristoff running towards her.

"You're alive?!" Kristoff asked in releif and complete joy, helping the young woman up.

I am? Wait, I am. Why? I died? I'm confused..." Anna mumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No time to explain, Anna. The important thing right now is that you're alive now. We need to get to your sister..." Kristoff trailed off, his eyes wideneing as he glanced at Elsa.

The Queen was lying there on the sand, not moving at all...

"Come on!" Kristoff said, and Anna ran with him.

"Elsa...?" Anna asked, kneeling down in front of her sister's head.

"What's wrong with her?!" Anna asked Kristoff, now beginning to panick.

"I don't know...! Is she breathing?" He replied.

Anna lowered her head above Elsa's pale face, trying to feel some sort of warm, alive breath. But there was none...

"She isn't breathing!" Anna said, and she took hold of Elsa's hand and pressed her fingers against her wrist, hoping for a pulse.

And...

There it was! A pulse! Elsa is still alive, but she isn't breathing!

"She's alive but not breathing! Help me!" Anna said, titling her sister's head back so she could breathe.

"Wait...where is Sven?" Kristoff asked as he pushed Elsa slowly onto her back.

"Sven?!" Kristoff called out, glancing behind him.

A small little whimper came from the left, and Kristoff glanced at that direction. Sven was there, limping badly towards them. Knowing the Reindeer was okay, he turned his attention back to Elsa.

The Queen's chest rose up and down, indicating she was breathing.

Anna sighed in stress and fear, glancing up at Kristoff.

Suddenly, Elsa's hands started twitching, and then a flurry of snow floated out of them. The flurry of snow piled in front of them, and then the shape of a snowman appeared.

Lastly, a cloud of falling snow appeared above the head.

Olaf!

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Olaf breathed, clapping his hands together.

"Olaf!" Kristoff and Anna both said.

"Anna!" Kristoff!" Olaf cheered happily, and he ran over to them.

The snowman hugged Anna happily.

"Oh I missed you guys so much! And...Elsa...?" He trailed off as he spotted Elsa on the ground unconscious.

"What happened?" He asked in worry as Sven nudged the snowman.

"You don't know? Wait hold on, why did you appear right now? You disappeared!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Oh. I was following you guys but then I stopped to make sure the boat wasn't going to sail away. Then a few minutes later I started feeling strange and I melted and I think it's called...dying?" Olaf stated.

Anna frowned, trying to make sense of what happened.

When Elsa was being controlled and she turned into the monster, Olaf was nowhere to be seen. So does that mean...if Elsa dies in any way or loses her real self, then Olaf will dissapear too because he is a creation from her?

"Where's that other woman?" Kristoff asked, glancing around. No one knows. Except you and I.

Burn has her own creations, such as Firewing and Burnsizzle. If she dies or loses herself as well, then they will dissapear. Is Burnsizzle and Firewing there?

Kristoff glanced behind him, and he saw Firewing and Burnsizzle lying on the ground weakly, struggling to breathe. Uh oh.

Author's Note: If you are still confused please let me know. And I will reply to your question by PM messages. So make sure I can send you the answer to your question. I want to make this story as enjoying for you guys. Please leave reviews! Thanks!


	33. Chapter 33

Burnsizzle and Firewing slowly fainted away into thin air, the others watching in shock and sadness.

"Anna...we need to go to Arendelle. But how...?"

"What kind of question is that? The real question is...where is Hans? I'm going to punch him again," the Princess replied, frowning and glancing at the castle.

Kristoff glanced over to the castle too. No one was there. Olaf sat down next to Elsa,watching as well.

Then there was Hans. He growled angrily at how his plan failed to acomplish his wishes.

He slowly revealed a crossbow, and he pointed it at Elsa. He was about to fire when-

An arrow pierced through Hans' chest, and the man dropped the crossbow in terror and shock. Anna gasped and glanced back, and saw a boat from Arendelle sailing closely towards them. They were here to rescue them! And a guard standing at the front of the boat had a crossbow. He was the one who shot the arrow at Hans...

Hans' vision blurred, and he fell to the ground, losing blood quickly.

Anna was in total shock. She knew he was dead now...and it was his fault. Hans is dead...

Guards ran over to the small group.

"Princess Anna! Queen Elsa!" Some of the guards said in shock and worry.

"Don't worry, I think she's fine..." Anna said to them, getting up. One of the guards checked to see if Elsa was okay, and they all carefully took the Queen to the boat.

Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Sven went to the boat as well.

"Where is Burn?" Anna asked herself, glancing at the castle to see if she was there. She knew she couldn't get off the boat now, it was too risky. She winced as she accidentally glanced at Hans, and she turned towards Kristoff who was treating Sven's injured leg.

"When Elsa gets better, I hope, we need to search for her..." Anna mumbled, sitting down on a bench. Everything was messed up. Anna had many questions for Elsa. And the first one will be, 'Why was I coughing ICE that was in my throat?!'.

Author's Note: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yay! And guys, I will try to have the sequel be so much better then this! No promises! Leave reviews please! Thanks! 


End file.
